The Snake Girl
by jukesman54
Summary: A lonely teenaged girl is comforted by her beloved snake, Sam. The comfort reaches a quite a level of pleasure, though. FHumanxMSeviper! One-shot! Those under 18, stay out!


_Hello, my faithful! Well, here's my attempt at a Female trainer and male Pokemon offering. I don't know why, but I always liked this pairing. Enjoy!_

_Warning: Contains explicit sexual contact between a Female human and a Male Seviper. 18 and under begone!  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon games or characters, though i kinda wish I did.  
_

* * *

'Weird'. 'Strange'. 'Crazy'. These three words were only a handful of the different kinds of words that she put up with day after day. Week after week. Year after year.

Walking down the street on her way home from school was a young sixteen year old by the name of Jessy Starks. As you would probably guess, she wasn't the prettiest flower among the garden which she called her high school. She had long, pure black hair that finished along her neck, which was frayed in several directions. She was a little taller than the average teen, her skin somewhat pale. She looked like any normal teenaged girl would, but her peers didn't really care.

Jessy would admit she was a bit of a tomboy, always dressing in t-shirts and jeans as well as wearing a blue cap on some occasions. However, it was her aggressiveness and the will to fight back against those who taunted her that made her stand out.

The young teen had a dream. Rather, she had an idol who was none other than the Pike Queen of the Kanto Battle Frontier, Lucy. The main reason was more for her style than looks…as well as one major thing the two had in common.

As she walked through the door into her home, Jessy looked and smiled weakly at the form of her lone Pokemon dozing on the couch. It was Sam, her Seivper, who'd been with her for several years now. To Jessy, he was one of the few people she could call a good friend. He was so good to her however, that it caused the teen to react badly anytime any of the girls in her class ever spoke badly about Sevipers or any kind of snake Pokemon. It was also one of the reasons she was dubbed as 'The Snake Girl' at school because of the fact she was the girl at school who had one to begin.

Unfortunately for Jessy, this day in particular had been especially rough for a number of reasons, none of which she wanted to go over again. Combined with the stress of schoolwork and the oncoming of her next period, the teen found herself with a bout of depression.

Jessy watched her snake snooze for sometime before walking over and slowly petting his head, causing him to stretch out slightly at her touch. Not wanting to make him further, the teen then turned and went down the hallway towards her room.

Meanwhile, Sam suddenly peered one eye open when he thought Jessy would pet him some more. The Seviper drooped his head a little, having noticed that she had been acting more distant from him in the last several days. He wondered what he could've done wrong to make her stay away from him…

It was Jessy who Sam owed his life to the first place. His earliest memory was at a very young age, having just hatched recently. He didn't remember how or why, but he had somehow found his way into Jessy's home in order to escape a nasty predator. Sam had found a place to cuddle up in the basement when suddenly he'd been discovered by a ten-year old Jessy. She screamed in fear of him, falling backwards on the floor. Sam had curled up against the wall in fur as well, afraid she was going to hurt him.

However, Jessy did something he didn't expect. Having seen that he was just a little baby snake who was scared out of his wits, she found herself petting the little Sepiver in order to comfort him. Once they became friendly with each other, Jessy then gave him the greatest gift of all. A home.

Jessy had promised her parents she'd take good care of him, and she didn't go back on her word one bit. Now, here Sam was, a fully grown eight foot long Seviper. He couldn't argue much with being a pet, with most of his time spent either chasing rodents around the house or napping. He and Jessy even battled some local trainers every once in a while to keep him in shape. To Sam, Jessy was his greatest friend, having been grateful for all she'd done for him.

But now, Sam had figured as he made his way to Jessy's room, he had a feeling something was wrong. As he nudged the door open into the half-lit room, Sam's eyes widened when he heard the sounds of Jessy crying. His heart immediately sank as he wondered what was wrong. Did someone hurt her? Was she injured? It didn't look like that, but it didn't stop the Seviper from worrying about Jessy's well-being.

Sam silently slithered through the darkness until he made it atop Jessy's bed. The girl's face was buried in her pillow as she silently sobbed away. He knew she'd asked him to leave her alone, but seeing his beloved mistress like this tore Sam up inside. He couldn't just sit there and do nothing.

Sam slowly nuzzled against Jessy's head, gaining her attention. She sniffed and turned around to face him, causing Sam to stare into her tear stained face.

"Seviper? Sevi?" Sam asked, trying to find out what was wrong.

Jessy wiped her eyes off with a sleeve. "It's nothing, Sam. Just another crappy day at school…what else is new?"

"Viper…," Sam hissed, nuzzling her again in support.

Jessy sniffed hard. "Oh, Sam. I must look ridiculous right now, don't I? All that talk about me being tough…so much for that."

Sam shook his head furiously. She was one of the toughest and most interesting people he'd ever met. How could she talk about herself like this?

Jessy then pulled her knees in towards her body, burying her face in them. "It's not fair…why do I have to take this torment day in and day out? Why can't I be normal like everybody else?"

"Seviper?" Sam asked curiously. His head and tail drooped in sadness.

Jessy sniffed and petted him on the head. "It's not your fault, Sam. You didn't do anything wrong. Heck, I don't know where I'd be without you." She then wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and pulled him closer to her. "Thanks for being here for me."

Sam sighed in relief and accepted his friend's embrace. He nuzzled her affectionately, flicking his tongue as often as possible to take in her scent. He'd never admitted it to anyone, but he thought her smell was the best aroma in the entire world. It never got old, no matter how many times they cuddled together. Sam couldn't help but feel for Jessy at that moment, a warm feeling spreading throughout his cold body. A hidden desire slowly creeped up inside of him, going unnoticed until it was too late to stop himself from showing it.

Sam gasped in fright, quickly breaking from Jessy's embrace and retreating to the other end of the bed. He then coiled as tight as he could, trying desperately to hide his arousal from Jessy.

Jessy was a little shocked at his behavior, but she was also concerned. "Sam, what's wrong? Are you alright?" She reached out towards her snake, but the Seviper pulled away from her.

"Viper…," Sam moaned, his face blushing from embarrassment.

"Sam…what is it? Please?" She reached over once more and stroked her snake's proud head. He looked her in the eye, seeing her concerned look before deciding to trust her. Hanging his head in shame, he uncoiled himself.

Jessy gasped, covering her mouth. Near his lower body, Sam's hemipenes had emerged from it's sheath. She knew what they were, but never had she layed eyes upon one in person. The two pink shafts stood out from his jet black skin, each shining in the dim light.

Jessy had never really worried about Sam's other 'needs'. She always figured it would happen in a year or two, but apparently this wasn't the case. Still, she couldn't help but stare at them, naughty thoughts quickly sneaking into her head.

Jessy shook her head to gain focus. "Oh, I see. It's alright, Sam. I'm not mad at you for something like that."

However, her Seviper still didn't look convinced. "Viper…," he hissed sadly. Now it was Jessy's turn to feel bad for her Pokemon.

Then it hit her. "Wait…was it…because of me?"

Sam turned away from her, ashamed of himself and unwilling to speak the truth. Unfortunately, his demeanor answered the question for him.

Jessy was bewildered by now. How long had this been going on? Did Sam ever…think about her like that? The young girl blushed at the thought, but quickly let it go. No, she couldn't think like that. Sam was her friend…her Pokemon. Nothing more.

Still, the thought that something thought she of all people was attractive was…rather flattering. She wasn't afraid to admit that she cared a lot about Sam, and he felt the same way for her. He'd never say mean things behind her back like some guys she knew would. In fact, he was probably the only one who thought nice things about her. It made Jessy feel…special.

The girl's heart started beating a little faster in excitement. Jessy then looked Sam in the eye and took a deep breath, asking the question before she could take it back.

"Sam…do you want me to help you?"

Sam hissed in surprise. This was the last thing he expected to hear from her. "Seviper?"

Jessy nodded and petted him again. "Look, they won't go away unless we do something about it. Believe it or not, but I get those feelings sometimes too."

Sam tilted his head curiously. "Sevi?"

"Yeah…and it's not fun at all until you relieve yourself. So…if you want…I can help you relieve yours. May I, Sam?"

Sam looked over his mistress, not sure of his answer. However, if there was one person he trusted more than anything, it was Jessy. With that, he uncoiled farther, allowing her full access to him.

Taking a deep breath, Jessy slowly petted down Sam's skin with one hand while reaching towards his hemipenes with the other. It took forever, but she finally brushed the tips with her fingertips, causing Sam to flinch at the touch.

Jessy calmed her snake down. "Sshhh…just relax Sam." As if she could say that, her heart beating wildly in excitement as she finally took hold of the nearest length of his hemipenes. It felt different to the touch, smooth and rigidity. Gulping, Jessy then slowly moved her hand up and down, stroking the shaft.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of being pleasured. It was true this had happened to him once or twice before on a whim, but being a snake he could never help himself out due to lack of forelimbs. The feelings of pleasure traveled up and down his body…boy had he been missing out.

Jessy saw the look of content and smiled, pleased that he enjoyed it. Feeling more confident, she then switched to his other length, stroking it in the same passion.

"Viperr….," Sam hissed in delight. His tail blade swayed happily at the foot of the bed as it dangled over the side, the snake Pokemon content with his treatment.

Jessy couldn't help but giggle. She hadn't seen Sam this happy in quite some time, not that she blamed him. As she continued switching between stroking his separate lengths and massaging at the same time, she couldn't help but notice his arousal filling her nostrils. The scent was strange and foreign to her, yet it wasn't a bad one.

Jessy then gasped as she felt her own sex begin to itch. She gritted her teeth as she tried to make it go away for Sam's sake, but found it difficult to fight the sexual tension she'd built up over time.

Sam soon noticed a different scent in the air, the scent of a female. He gasped, realizing it was coming from his beloved Jessy, more specifically between her legs.

"Seviper? Sevi…per?" he asked between pants.

Jessy looked down, nodding. "Yeah…guess you're not the only one who needs relief huh? Don't worry about it…I'll get it taken care of it after I finish helping you, ok?"

However, Sam shook his head no in response. He felt it wasn't fair if he was getting all the attention, not when it was clearly obvious she was aroused as well. The more he took her scent in, the more he wanted her.

"Sam?" Jessy exclaimed in confusion as he slithered behind her before wrapping around her neck snugly. He then started licking her ears and neck, tasting her soft skin. Jessy moaned as her snake continued his handy work, switching to the other side of her face and coiling harder.

Jessy couldn't believe the sensations she was feeling, as if Sam's tongue was massaging her in ways she thought not possible. She knew she may regret it, but Jessy couldn't resist the urge that was between her legs. Reaching down with a hand, she slowly reached and pulled aside her jean shorts and moistened underwear. With a finger, she then slowly began to poke at her clitoris, making her shiver at the touch.

Sam noticed the scent become even stronger, stopping to look down at the spot between her legs. He noticed how she was moaning every time she touched in that specific area. With an evil grin, he slowly uncoiled from his mistress and adjusted himself into a new position.

"Sam…what are you…ah?" Jessy exclaimed before she watched as Sam's head go between her legs, lapping at her exposed sex with his tongue. She leaned her head back and gasped as Sam's nimble tool tickled her swollen lips, sending her mind into a haywire. "Oh, my…"

Sam found her sex quite arousing, as it was now leaking a very tasty and exotic liquid that made him melt in arousal. He also enjoyed that he was pleasing her in return for her earlier treatment. Jessy panted in delight as Sam dug further and further into her body, desperate to please her and satisfy his thirst.

Jessy's mind was swimming in arousal as Sam continued to tongue fuck her, still somewhat in disbelief that this was all happening to begin with. His nimble tool could do far more than she ever could with her fingers, reaching places she never even knew she had. She then couldn't help but notice that Sam's hemipenes was as hard as ever. While her conscience screamed at her to think this through, her hormones wouldn't allow for it. She knew what she wanted…what she needed…and that was Sam.

"Sam…stop…stop for a second," she said as she pulled her snake's head away. Sam was reluctant to do so, but obeyed nonetheless. By now, the air around them was filled with both their scents, and it was like heaven to him.

Jessy then placed both hands on his head before staring him in the eye. "Sam…do you want to fu…mate with me?"

Sam gasped in surprise once more. "Seviper?"

Jessy nodded. "I know it's sounds crazy…but I need you so bad right now. Please, Sam?"

Sam couldn't believe what was going on, but none of that mattered. Deep down, he needed Jessy too, and he'd be damned if he didn't be with her now.

Jessy then pulled off her shirt and unclipped her bra, revealing herself to him as he slowly coiled himself around her. She then allowed him to lift her about a half a foot off her bed, sliding his tail and lengths underneath her. They then looked each other in the eye…this was it.

Jessy took a deep breath and nodded before Sam then lowered her down onto himself, taking one of his lengths into her sex. They both shivered at the contact as his girth stretched her walls, causing her to grit her teeth. Sam then completely filled her, claiming her virginity in one swoop.

"AAHH!" Jessy gasped, squeezing around Sam's body tightly as she fought through the pain. "Fuck…," she whispered over and over as it died down. Sam licked her face to reassure her, the girl's tight sex feeling amazing around him.

"Oohh…Sammmm…," Jessy then moaned as she began to lift herself up and down on his length. "Oh, fuck…it feels so good."

"Seviper…seviperrrr…," Sam added, his body quivering in delight as her walls bathed him in pleasure. While she slowly rode him, he also coiled and uncoiled slightly as well, making her giggle in delight.

The two continued for about a minute before Sam started licking around Jessy's body some more, eager to taste more of his mistress's body. She encouraged him further as he continued to explore her body, her taste intoxicating to him.

"Oh…keep doing that, boy," Jessy moaned.

Sam hissed in delight before finally making his way to one of her nipples, his tongue swirling around the hardened bulb. Jessy jolted at the touch, her body leaning back more. However, this caused Sam's other length to enter Jessy's other hole by accident, causing them both to groan at the contact.

Jessy grit her teeth as Sam had now claimed her asshole as well, but once it died down the pleasure of having both holes filled was even more fun than ever before. Jessy's eyes rolled back into her head as Sam continued to mate her. The Seviper was on cloud nine by this point, both his lengths being pleasured at once.

"Oh…oh Sam…it's so amazing…," Jessy exclaimed between breaths, feeling the pressure begin to build faster with each second. "I can't hold on much longer…"

Sam coiled around Jessy as tight as he dared, desperate to hold off his own burning sensation. This pleasure was just too good to hold on for so long. Still, he refused to give in before her, wanting to the share the moment with her.

"Sam…," Jessy moaned. "Unh…oh I'm cumming!" With a couple more thrusts, she reared her head back and held her breath as she let it all go. Her muscles clamped down on the shafts inside her, her body shaking in orgasm as her fluids came from within.

"SEEVIPPERR!" Sam screamed her name in his language as he released within her sex and ass, filling them both with his hot seed. His scales became wet with their combined fluids and his sweat as both Sam and Jessy rode out the powerful orgasm together.

Jessy groaned as both she and Sam collapsed onto the pillows behind them, panting from the intense effort they'd both undertaken. Jessy pulled her snake closer to her as they rode out the afterglow that overtook both their senses. While they waited, Sam's hemipenes slowly softened before retracting back into his body.

Jessy sighed as she struggled to grasp what had just occurred, having just gone the distance with her Pokemon of all peope. While it had been without a doubt the most amazing thing she'd ever experienced, Jessy knew that she'd crossed a very thin line. The thoughts of being called an even bigger freak or pervert entered her mind as one would expect, but somehow Jessy found herself calmer than expected.

The girl looked at Sam, the Seviper still pretty exhausted from their love making session. She ran her fingers along his head. "Do you feel better now, Sam?" she asked.

"Sevi…," the snake replied with a small nod, his body still faintly twitching.

Jessy sighed and kissed his forehead. "Me too…" She then wrapped herself around her friend and lover, not wanting to end this moment just yet.

That night had seemed to bring out a small change in Jessy. Instead of feeling sorry for herself as usual, making love on occasion with Sam had made her feel more confident in herself as a person. Not only did their sessions bring great sexual relief, but it allowed her to feel as though she did matter in the small world she lived in. The taunts and teases were still there as always. After all, she still was the 'Snake Girl' of her school.

Then again, this only made Jessy look up to her idol even more now that she had an even stronger bond with her faithful Seviper. Maybe someday she could follow in Lucy's footsteps and become the new Pike Queen. Yeah, that had a nice ring to it.


End file.
